Världen på hans skuldror
by Child of Ragnarok
Summary: Harry, som är svårt ansatt av demonerna efter de senaste två åren, bär en mycket större tyngd på sina axlar än någon sextonåring har rätt att vara tvungen till. När han slutligen inte klarar det längre kommer hjälpen från en oväntad källa.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter och alla relaterade karaktärer, platser och koncept tillhör J. K. Rowling. Detta är ett fanverk som inte på något sätt är avsett att tjäna pengar.

* * *

**VÄRLDEN PÅ HANS SKULDROR**

_**skriven och översatt från engelska av Child of Ragnarok**_

_**(originalverk: **_**_s/12919792/1/The-Weight-of-the-World)_**

Det hade aldrig hängt några porträtt i den långa trappan upp till astronomitornet, och det var sällan några prefektpatruller där förutom en snabb titt uppför trappan genom dörren. Alltså var det ingen som märkte hur dörren ut till tornkrönet snabbt öppnades och stängdes, skenbart för egen maskin.

När Harry Potter steg ut genom dörren till tornkrönet, andfådd av den långa trappan, lät han sin fars ovärderliga osynlighetsmantel falla från axlarna i en skrynklig hög vid dörren. Han steg ut på det oskyddade taket och gjorde en grimas åt den kyliga decembervind som slet i hans kläder och hår. Här uppe var vinden skoningslös.

Han la märke till att himlen var ovanligt vacker ikväll. Himlen var helt molnfri och alla stjärnorna glimmade. För ett ögonblick kände han sig nästan lugn. Det här var hans element. Harry hade alltid haft en förkärlek för höga platser; han hade tyckt om att klättra i träd när han var liten, dels för att komma undan från Dudleys gäng, men också för att han alltid, av någon anledning, hade gillat känslan av att klättra högre. Sedan hade han naturligtvis haft quidditch på Hogwarts, där han inte bara uppmuntrades att riskera liv och lem för att fånga den lilla boll som var hans uppgift, utan det förväntades av honom. I jämförelse med det borde känslan av att stå här uppe på ett gediget stentorn (och inte ha några mordlystna kanonkulor hack i häl) ha varit rena barnleken.

Ändå var det inte det.

Efter händelserna på ministeriet i juni hade Harry varit helt förstörd. På grund av hans idiotiska misstag var det närmaste en far han hade haft borta för evigt. Sirius var död, bara för att Harry hade valt att rusa in. Lyckligtvis hade Fenixorden lagt locket på när det gällde det exakta händelseförloppet, så Rita Skeeter hade lyckligtvis inte fått reda på det - Harry var tvungen att undertrycka en rysning vid tanken på vad den vidriga satkärringen skulle ha gjort med så saftigt skvaller - och nu målade _Daily Prophet _upp honom som någon sorts... han var inte alldeles säker. En hjältefigur, som framhärdade mot omöjliga odds? En skyddsande, en galjonsfigur, en symbol för den fortsatta kampen mot mörkret? En förutspådd frälsare?

Vad det än var hade han märkt en skillnad i Hogwarts generella attityd gentemot honom. Med väldigt få undantag hade slytherinarna fortsatt behandla honom som något katten hade släpat in, vilket han var fullt van vid. Några andra elever, som förmodligen fortfarande återhämtade sig från ett års ministeriepropaganda, var fortfarande misstänksamma mot honom och såg honom som någon sorts uppmärksamhetstörstande galning. Men de allra flesta verkade behandla honom med någon sorts _vördnad. _Som om han var deras Messias, nedsänd till dem att frälsa dem från ondo.

Och han var _utled _på det.

För Merlins skull, han var _sexton! _Han borde inte behöva tänka på det här! Han hade redan nog att tänka på med en mordlysten psykopat som törstade efter Harrys blod så att han kunde undvika sin egen död enligt någon flummig spådom; hade resten av hans kamrater överhuvudtaget ens tänkt på hur mycket extra press de la på honom?

Hans hjärna började bli bedövad och tom. Det enda han hörde var vinden och den lilla rösten som tjatade någonstans inuti hans hjärna.

_Ditt fel._

Normalt sett skulle Harry ha varit på sin vakt när det gällde röster i huvudet efter fiaskot på ministeriet, men han visste att han inte kunde kämpa mot den här rösten. Rösten var hans egen.

_Ditt fel. _I ärlighetens namn hade den envisa lilla rösten funnits där sedan det katastrofala slutet på turneringen i magisk trekamp, som hade lett till hela händelseförloppet här. Men sedan ministeriet hade den bara blivit starkare.

_Ditt fel._

"Håll käften", mumlade Harry. Han var nästan förvånad att hans röst fungerade.

_Vilken hjälte du var då, _fnissade rösten. _Din gudfar är död för att Harry jävla Potter inte tänkte efter före._

"Håll käften!" Harry slog händerna över öronen, men det gjorde ingen verkan. Han visste egentligen att det inte skulle få rösten att sluta.

_Men du vet att det är ditt fel! _Nu lät rösten glad.

"Det är inte..." Harry låg nu hopkrupen på det kalla tornkrönet, med händerna för öronen och hårt hopknipna ögon.

_Se på dig själv, _förebrådde rösten. _Du flyr från dina plikter, du undviker ditt ansvar. Hur ska du rädda det brittiska trollkarlssamhället från Voldemort när du inte ens kan hålla dig ute ur din egen hjärna?_

Harry började gnälla svagt. Ansikten började flimra inför hans slutna ögon. Ett ansikte som kunde ha varit hans eget, om det inte vore för den något högre åldern och att ögonen hade fel färg. En vacker ung rödhårig kvinna med mandelformade gröna ögon. Hans pappa och mamma fick snart sällskap av Cedric Diggorys stiliga ansikte och Sirius Black väderbitna drag. De stirrade alla anklagande på honom.

_Ditt fel._

_Ditt fel._

_Ditt fel._

_Ditt fel. _Rösterna ekade i hans huvud.

Fler ansikten syntes inför hans trötta ögon. Ron och Hermione, resten av hans elevhemskamrater och vänner, familjen Weasley; alla som hade satt hela sin framtida fortlevnad på att han skulle besegra den mest framstående svartkonstnär som någonsin hade skådats i världen; alla stirrade de förväntansfullt på honom.

Dödsätarna från kyrkogården, med förakt som praktiskt taget rann ur maskerna på dem. Bellatrix Lestrange, som skrattade gällt och vansinnigt medan hon samtidigt kastade trånande blickar mot Voldemorts ansikte, som beskådade honom med en känslokall nonchalans, som om Harry inte var mer än en mask att stampa ner.

Det var för mycket. För mycket.

Som i en dimma ställde sig Harry upp och började långsamt gå mot bröstvärnet. Han sneglade över kanten. Det var så mörkt att han inte kunde se marken nedanför ordentligt, men han visste att det var ett hisnande djup.

Han satte ena foten på bröstvärnet. Sedan den andra. Han kände hur vinden drog i honom, som för att förmå honom att fullborda handlingen, och alla rösterna i hans huvud plågade honom. _Seså, Harry. Ett steg till så kommer vi inte att besvära dig mer. Alla dina bekymmer kommer att ta slut._

Han slöt ögonen och bad mentalt Ron och Hermione om förlåtelse. Han önskade halvt om halvt att han hade lämnat ett brev, någon sorts farväl.

_Alla dina problem kommer att upphöra, Harry._

Han stålsatte sig och förberedde sig för att ta det där sista steget ut för att lösa alla sina problem. Det vore så lätt. Ett enda steg.

_Seså, Harry._

_Harry._

_Harry..._

"HARRY!"

I sitt bedövade tillstånd hann Harry nätt och jämnt uppfatta att den sista rösten inte kom från hans egen hjärna innan ett par armar slogs om hans mellangärde och han rycktes bakåt så att han landade på det kalla stentaket, och ögonblicket var över.

Harry hade fortfarande ögonen hårt slutna och han var yr av det enorma i det han precis hade varit på väg att göra. Han hörde någon flämta bakom honom av ansträngningen att dra ner honom från bröstvärnet. Han satte sig långsamt upp och tittade upp för att se vem det var, och den han såg var en av de förmodligen absolut sista han skulle ha förväntat sig.

"Cho?"

-oOoOo-

Sjundeårseleven från Ravenclaw hade haft gott om tid på sig att tänka på sistone efter att ha så gott som isolerat sig efter läsårets början. Hon hade bibehållit kontakten med Michael Corner under sommaren, men när de hade träffats i Diagongränd var de överens om att gnistan inte fanns där, och de bestämde sig för att skiljas åt som vänner.

Marietta visade sig fortfarande inte offentligt, då ordet "SKVALLERBYTTA" skrivet över hennes panna inte hade läkt riktigt än och Marietta var övertygad om att det skulle bli ett ärr. Cho hade sina tvivel. Även om hon inte visste mycket om Hermione Granger hade hon svårt att tro att den blyga, studieinriktade flickan skulle vara hämndlysten. Hur det än var hade Marietta lagt skulden på Cho för att hon hade lyckats få med henne i DA, och hon hade fått med sig resten av deras vänner.

Cho suckade för sig själv då hon smög sig ut ur Ravenclaws sällskapsrum. Hon behövde rensa hjärnan, och hon föredrog att göra detta genom att gå upp i astronomitornet. Dels hjälpte det till att hålla henne i form som sökare, och dels brukade ansträngningen vara tillräckligt för att hon inte skulle grubbla. Att slinka förbi prefekterna hade nästan blivit en naturlig sak för henne numera, och snart stod hon vid trappans fot.

När hon hade kommit upp till trappkrönet var hon andfådd. Normalt sett brukade hon vända om och gå direkt ner, tillbaka till Ravenclaws sällskapsrum och tvätta av sig innan hon gick och la sig. Men nu la hon märke till att dörren ut på tornkrönet stod en aning på glänt. Det var inga astronomilektioner ikväll. Var det någon annan där ute?

Cho kikade nyfiket ut genom dörren. Det första hon såg var en skrynklig hög av något som såg ut som vävt silver som låg intill dörren. Så det var någon annan här ute.

Cho såg upp från byltet och fick sitt livs chock. Någon stod där ute på bröstvärnet. Någon i en klädnad med röd fåll och med ovårdat, kolsvart hår.

Chos ögon blev stora som tefat. _Han tänker väl inte...?_

När det såg ut som om Harry stålsatte sig för att hoppa agerade Cho på ren instinkt. Hon rusade mot honom för allt hon var värd medan hon skrek hans namn.

"HARRY!"

Sedan, utan att tänka efter, kastade hon armarna om honom och drog honom bakåt från bröstvärnet, ner på trygg mark. Hon trillade ihop intill honom, utmattad av den extra ansträngningen, ur stånd att göra något annat än att andas en stund.

Sedan satte han sig upp och talade med en tveksam röst. "Cho?"

Cho fortsatte bara att andas en liten stund till, tills hon kände att hon hade fått tillbaka kontrollen över sig själv. Sedan lyckades hon ta sig upp till knästående, utan att bry sig om kylan som började krypa upp i hennes ben från snön hon satt på. "Vad i helvete tänkte du egentligen?!"

Harry tittade bara som bedövad på henne. "Jag bara..."

"'Du bara' fick för dig att hoppa från Hogwarts högsta torn, eller hur?" sa Cho och blängde på honom. "Hur kunde du ens tänka tanken? Dina vänner då? Och Voldemort?"

Och då brast det för Harry.

-oOoOo-

Harry hade en vag uppfattning om att Cho hade lyckats rädda hans liv, och att hon talade med honom, men det dröjde en stund innan han fick tillbaka sin hjärnkapacitet så pass att han uppfattade vad hon sa.

"...tänkte du egentligen?!"

Harry hade egentligen inget svar. "Jag bara..."

"'Du bara' fick för dig att hoppa från Hogwarts högsta torn, eller hur?" sa Cho, och han såg att hon blängde på honom. Harry kände sig irriterad; hennes anklagande tonfall hjälpte inte. "Hur kunde du ens tänka tanken? Dina vänner då? Och Voldemort?"

Harry la märke till att hon inte ens hade ryggat undan det minsta när hon uttryckte det avskydda namnet, men det han verkligen lyssnade på var hennes krav på svar. Hon var precis som alla andra.

Och Harry hade fått nog.

"Vad är det med dem?!" skrek han och Cho ryggade tillbaka. "Mina vänner och Voldemort då? Visst, Cho, låt mig bara leda mina vänner till döden som jag nästan gjorde i somras! Alla tror att jag är någon jävla frälsare, men det är jag inte! Fem av mina vänner blev nästan dödade på grund av mig i juni - min gudfar _blev _dödad på grund av mig - bara för att Voldemort planterade något i hjärnan på mig!"

Det syntes att Cho hade blivit tagen på sängen; Harry hade inte tänkt avslöja så mycket. Men han kunde inte hejda sig - han hade väntat alldeles för länge på att få det här ur sig. "Förlåt om jag inte motsvarar dina förväntningar, Cho, men jag är inte er hjälte! Det har jag aldrig varit! En av de sista kopplingarna till mina föräldrar - en av de få som älskade mig för _min _skull och inte för pojken som överlevde - är död för att jag var dum nog att gå på Voldemorts plan! Alltihop är mitt fel!"

Han kände hur tårarna började byggas upp, men han tvingade ner dem. Han fick inte gråta. "Jag kan inte vara er frälsare! Så många har redan dött för min skull... mina föräldrar... Cedric..." Cho såg sårad ut när Cedrics namn kom upp. "... och Sirius... Vem blir det härnäst? Ron? Hermione? Dumbledore? Du?" Harry kände sig andfådd och visste att hans tirad var så gott som över. "Jag... jag klarar det inte, Cho. Jag har det bara inte i mig. Det är för mycket."

Nu glänste Chos ögon av tårar. Harrys ögon sved och han tittade ner i marken där han satt, han blinkade våldsamt tårar ur ögonen och tvingade ner några snyftningar. Han _fick inte _gråta.

-oOoOo-

Cho hade aldrig skämts så mycket över sig själv. Den här pojken, den här unge mannen, bar hela världen på sina skuldror. Hon kunde inte ens föreställa sig vilken press han var utsatt för; han hade dolt det väl. En del av henne ville tillrättavisa honom för att han inte hade berättat för någon, men en mycket större del av henne förebrådde sig själv för att hon inte hade sett tecknen.

Det var uppenbart att Harry hade blivit traumatiserad av händelserna efter den tredje uppgiften, då Cedric - hennes första kärlek - hade blivit dödad. Och Cho hade inte precis hjälpt honom med det, så mycket kunde hon erkänna; det mesta av hennes sjätte läsår hade varit en enda röra av förvirrade känslor och skuldmedvetenhet för att hon gillade Harry, som om det var någon stor skymf mot Cedrics minne att hon hade tillåtit sig att försöka gå vidare. Mycket av hennes förhållande med Harry hade faktiskt varit ett sätt att fylla ut tomrummet efter Cedric, trots att hon verkligen hade haft känslor för honom; ingen av dem hade varit i toppskick just då, då hon fortfarande sörjde och han var uppenbart oerfaren, för att inte tala om att han var tvungen att brottas med ministeriets smutskastning, och de hade begått misstag båda två.

Äventyret på ministeriet hade snabbt blivit en av Hogwarts legender, men Cho hade inte vetat exakt vad som hade hänt, förutom att Sirius Black hade omkommit, att han hade varit oskyldig och att han hade varit Harrys gudfar. Men nu, när hon visste att Harry hade sett sin gudfar dö och att han trodde att det var hans fel, måste hans trauma ha blivit så mycket värre. Och det verkade inte som om någon hade erbjudit honom någon riktig hjälp. Hon hade hört en av sina mugglarfödda väninnor tala om "krisrådgivare" i hennes tredje årskurs, och även om hon hade avfärdat tanken på att prata med någon som en form av medicinsk behandling kunde Cho nu se fördelarna. Merlin visste att hon själv kunde ha behövt någon efter att ha sett Harry komma tillbaka med liket efter hennes pojkvän - och Harry hade gått genom helvetet; han hade sett Cedric dö, duellerat mot monstret som hade dödat honom och tagit med sig Cedrics kropp tillbaka till hans föräldrar, istället för att låta honom bli besudlad som hon visste att dödsätarna skulle ha gjort.

Och trots allt trodde han ändå att allt var hans fel. Han hade burit det med sig under året.

Cho kände hur hennes ögon sved av tårar, men hon vägrade resolut att låta dem falla. Hon måste vara stark för hans skull.

Nu stirrade han ner i marken och tvingade ner snyftningar. Det var tydligt att han kämpade mot gråten, och det var precis lika tydligt att han var på väg att förlora. På ren impuls drog hon sig närmare honom och drog honom till sig; hon kände honom spänna sig en aning innan han slappnade av. Hon kände en ensam tår rinna längs hans kind och hon visste att han var vid bristningsgränsen.

"Släpp ut det", viskade hon.

-oOoOo-

Då hörde han hur tyg prasslade mot sten när hon närmade sig och plötsligt satt han i hennes famn. Han blev spänd för ett ögonblick, men slappnade långsamt av i hennes omfamning, även om hans försvar också sänktes och en ensam tår rann längs hans kind.

Cho måste ha känt det. "Släpp ut det", viskade hon.

Och Harry slutade kämpa emot och släppte ut det. Medan han klängde sig fast vid Cho som en livboj släppte han ut alla de tårar han inte hade unnat sig att gråta och alla de uppdämda känslor han inte hade unnat sig att känna sedan tredje uppgiften. Han visste att han inte var någon vacker syn, och att om Malfoy såg honom just nu skulle han få höra det till den dag han dog, men för ögonblicket brydde han sig inte. Det kändes underligt renande, rentav välgörande, att äntligen få släppa ut alltihop. Och under hela processens gång sa Cho inte ett ord; det enda som kom från henne var små tröstande ljud medan hon strök hans hår.

Han hade ingen aning om hur länge han satt där och grät mot hennes axel, eller hur länge Cho höll om honom, men till sist sinade tårarna och han kände det som om han hade fått tillbaka sin kontroll. Han tittade upp, lutade sig tillbaka en liten bit och såg in i det vackra ansikte som han hade fallit för under sitt tredje år. Han kunde se ett vått spår längs Chos kind också.

Harry skämdes över sig själv. Han hade gett Cho en utskällning som hon absolut inte förtjänade, efter att hon hade räddat livet på honom, och han hade nämnt Cedric igen - som om hon behövde påminnas. Han tittade ner mot golvet; han kunde inte se henne i ögonen just nu. "Förlåt", mumlade Harry.

-oOoOo-

Cho hade ingen egentlig uppfattning om hur länge hon satt där och höll om honom. Golvet var riktigt kallt och det var länge sedan hon hade tappat känseln i benen. Men hon tänkte inte klaga. Det här var deras frälsare - nej, inte ens det; det var ett _barn _\- som var i förtvivlat behov av stöd, och det var hon villig att ge honom så länge han behövde det. Hon kände sig rentav hedrad, på något underligt sätt. Av någon anledning visste hon att han inte hade gråtit så här på länge, om han någonsin hade gjort det, och nästan säkert inte inför någon annan.

Utan att bry sig om kylan fortsatte hon att ge ifrån sig små tröstande ljud, ibland hyschade hon honom lite när han grät och ibland strök hon mjukt hans hår. Hon visste att det han behövde just nu inte var ord, utan närhet. Hon kände en förrädisk liten tår slinka nerför hennes kind och höll resolut fast resten av dem.

Till sist verkade han lugna ner sig; han lutade sig tillbaka och tittade på henne med de där ögonen. Hon hade glömt hur häpnadsväckande gröna de var.

Sedan tittade han bort. "Förlåt." Orden var svaga, nästan ohörbara.

"För vad då?" frågade Cho. "För att du visade att du bara är människa? För att du berättade för mig hur orättvist behandlad du har blivit?" Hon gav honom ett uppstudsigt leende. "För att du har blött ner min klädnad?"

Han ryckte till en aning. "Det var inte... jag menar... jag bara..."

"Det är okej, Harry." Hennes leende var äkta nu.

"Jag ville bara inte..." Han kom av sig. "Jag ville inte verka svag..."

"Harry." Cho lyfte försiktigt hans haka med ena pekfingret så att han måste titta på henne. "Du är inte svag. Du är förmodligen den starkaste jag någonsin har känt."

"Men..." Det var tydligt att Harry hade svårt att förstå det. "Jag var ju på väg att hoppa från ett torn! Och allt det där jag sa... jag tog ut det på dig utan att mena det..." Nu hördes en antydan till panik i Harrys röst.

"Du är inte svag", mumlade Cho och smekte hans hår igen. "Du bara... du har bara varit stark för länge." Hon log. "Och det är lugnt, det där du sa. Jag tror att vi alla kan behöva en rejäl utskällning ibland, i synnerhet när det gäller hur du har blivit behandlad. Du är trots allt bara sexton - du borde inte behöva bekymra dig om annat än quidditch, betyg och tjejer, inte psykopatiska svartkonstnärer som försöker döda dig."

Harry slappnade av en aning, men han hade kvar den skyldiga minen. "Men du är också med i det här kriget, och jag skällde ut dig..."

"Harry, det är okej", sa Cho. "Jag vet att du är frustrerad, och det har du all rätt att vara." Cho såg honom direkt i ögonen när hon fortsatte. "Jag vet också att du är livrädd, men det är okej. Jag vore mer orolig om du inte var det." Hon suckade. "Jag vet att du kommer att göra allt för att besegra V-Voldemort, för det är bara den du är. Men det är okej att vara rädd, och viktigast av allt, du behöver aldrig kämpa ensam. Alla de som älskar dig - ja, Harry, de älskar _dig, _inte någon vision av vad samhället tycker att du borde vara - familjen Weasley, och Hermione... till och med-"

_Till och med jag._

Cho knep resolut igen om änden av den meningen. Hon hade ingen aning om var det kom från. Hon hade ingen aning om hon faktiskt kände det, och om hon gjorde det hade hon definitivt inte rätt att känna det längre.

"- till och med Dumbledore, slår jag vad om." Cho gratulerade sig själv för sin snabbtänkthet innan hon log åt honom. "Du kan säkert tänka dig några saker som du tycker är värda att kämpa för i den här världen. Men glöm aldrig..."

Cho lät sitt huvud vila på hans axel.

"Glöm aldrig att _du _är värd att kämpa för, Harry Potter."

Om Harry hade märkt att hon hållit på att säga fel förut så sa han inget om det. Han uppgav bara en djup, förvånansvärt belåten suck och lät sitt huvud vila mot hennes en stund. "Tack, Cho."

Cho unnade sig ett uppkäftigt flin. "Vad som helst för att få behålla lite värdigt motstånd i quidditch. Du skulle bara _veta _vilka jag har fått spela mot..."

"Om de är det minsta lika Malfoy så kan jag tänka mig det." Harrys röst blev mycket varmare. "Jag menar det, Cho. Tack."

Cho lyfte huvudet från hans axel och tittade på honom. "Ingen orsak, Harry. Men... gör aldrig om det. Prata med någon om du känner att du behöver det. Dina vänner är säkert villiga att lyssna, och om de inte är det så är jag det."

Hon uppbådade det lilla gryffindormod hon hade absorberat från att ha Harry i famnen och kysste honom snabbt och lätt på kinden. "Lova mig att du inte bara dämmer upp det. Du är värd att kämpa för, Harry."

Harry log blygt. "Det ska jag. Jag lovar."

Harry ställde sig sakta upp under obehag på grund av sina stela ben. Cho måste ha sett precis lika obekväm ut när hon reste sig. De log åt varandras obekvämhet och det intima ögonblick de precis hade delat.

Sedan hörde Cho tre röster vid dörren.

"Harry!"

_"Harry!"_

"Gör det inte, Harry!"

Sedan anföll tre suddiga saker i klädnader med röd fåll honom i en våldsam mångarmad kram.

Cho tittade på kaoset som var Harry som omfamnade sina två bästa vänner och den minsta Weasleyn och hörde några små brottstycken av det de sa.

"...var inte i tornet..."

"...enligt kartan var du här..."

"...visade också att du var på bröstvärnet..."

"...hur _tänkte _du?"

Och hon log.

Det fanns hopp.


End file.
